Coincidencias
by Jak Spratt
Summary: No importa lo que suceda, no importa quienes seamos ni tampoco importan nuestras decisiones. Estamos destinados a encontrarnos y aprender a coexistir. Créeme… no suena tan mal como se escucha.
1. Negación

**Creo que tengo una muy mala tendencia por imaginar historias mientras aun no termino otras.**

**Descuiden, Dualidad seguirá como lo planeado.**

**Esta serie de capítulos trata sobre como nuestras opciones no importan en algunos aspectos, ya que estaremos unidos a ciertas personas en nuestras vidas pasadas y futuras (No que yo crea en ello pero no deja de ser una idea interesante).**

**Dejando un pequeño espacio para publicidad (Si, ya sé... pero debo hacerlo): Recuerden visitar mi página de deviantART, llamada M0cha-5tuff. En ella encontraran algo para fanes de Hora de Aventura, todo por parte de un muy querido amigo, así como trabajos original del pequeño grupo de personas que la conformamos.**

**Ok... comencemos.**

* * *

Un humano, su canino hermano y una vampira estaban tendidos sobre una lona debajo de un enorme árbol luego de terminar su día, no, su madrugada de campo. Finn decidió compartir un tiempo de calidad con su amiga inmortal, ya que desde hace un tiempo que no lo hacía. El deber de un héroe no termina, decía él.

La manera de hacer esto era teniendo un inusual picnic que comenzó a la media noche y que terminó a minutos de que empezara el alba. Jake dormía sonoramente en forma de almohada, asegurándose que su hermano tuviese donde descansar.

Sin embargo, Finn durmió poco esa noche. La adrenalina de los juegos y travesuras que hicieron apenas permitieron que el sueño lo alcanzara. Marceline, por otra parte permaneció despierta y fingía estar dormida a solo un par de metros de ellos.

El humano concentró su atención en la figura 'durmiente' de su amiga, los recuerdos de la diversión que experimentaron anoche seguían marcados en su piel. Siendo más exactos, en sus ropas. Sus heridas ya habían sanado debido a sus poderes, si él quería recordar por medio de esas marcas entonces solo debía mirarse a sí mismo.

Un par de mordidas de los lobos que montaron, laceraciones por parte de la gente de espinas, uno que otro moretón por esquiar durante una avalancha y otras marcas que obtuvo durante los cinco minutos que estuvo inconsciente.

No le importaban, ya que sanarían, además obtuvo mucha diversión mientras estas sucedían. Estaba agradecido por conocer a alguien tan genial como lo era Marceline.

"Bobo, vas a abrir otro agujero a mi vestido sí sigues viéndome así" dijo la vampira sin molestarse en abrir sus ojos. Finn se sorprendió, trató de tragar su saliva pero estaba muy nervioso por lo que escuchó.

"Y-Y-Yo no estaba, es decir, yo no-no quería… ya sabes, lo que trato de decir es-" la risa de la vampira interrumpió a Finn. Flotó a donde estaba él recostado y también ocupó un espacio de la mullida almohada perruna. En parte por qué la luz del sol se acercaba peligrosamente a donde estaba.

"Tranquilo héroe, solo bromeaba. ¿Creías que podía ver con los ojos cerrados?" era el turno de Finn para sentirse ridículo por haber sido bromeado por la vampira. De nuevo.

Quería responder con algo inteligente pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la premeditada censura que adoptó el vestido que ella usaba luego de los eventos de anoche. Mientras revisaba que no hubiera algún lugar que sus prendas hayan olvidado cubrir, el adolescente no pudo ver que la reina vampiro se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sonrió al ver esto y de forma lenta y seductora comenzó a abrirse camino a través del pedazo de camiseta azul que colgaba de uno de los hombros del humano. Cuando este se dio cuenta ella ya había cortado otro de los múltiples tirones que seguían unidos.

Al notar lo él que hizo y lo que estaba sucediendo trató de disculparse con la mirada, ya que estaba paralizado en su lugar, pero ella sólo lo observó fijamente, acercándose cada vez más a él.

"Es lo justo…" murmuró trozando con sus afiladas garras cada hilo en su camino. Cuando quedó una porción de hilos azules ella tiró de ellos y se llevó consigo lo que quedaba de la prenda superior. La vampira se deleitó con la sangre que pudo ver acumulándose en el rostro del humano.

"Eres tan inocente…" dijo lo suficientemente cerca de su oído como para causar escalofríos en el humano. Quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el rostro de la vampira que se acercaba cada vez más al suyo, sólo cerró los ojos y separó sus labios, como ella hacía.

Esperó por unos instantes a que sucediera lo inevitable. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo se mezclaban en él conforme cada segundo pasara pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlas con tal de comprobar si el aliento de la vampira en verdad tenía un sabor a cerezas.

En el último momento la vampira desvió su trayectoria y plantó sus fríos labios en la frente del rubio en un rápido beso. Cuando Finn abrió sus ojos la vampira estaba enfrente de él, sonriendo lo más que pudo sin retirar sus ojos de su par.

"Aún eres muy joven" respondió a la pregunta que el humano no formuló. El muchacho suspiró pesadamente, decepcionado por escuchar esa razón por su parte y luego de haber soportado sus avances. No que se estuviese quejando de ellos.

Desde su lugar y mirándola con recelo le dijo. "Eres cruel" la alegría de la vampira no podía expresarse en una sonrisa, pues su cara normal no podría formar una más grande y era muy temprano para asustar.

"Igual estoy feliz de haberte conocido" confesó su pensamiento anterior, causando que la sonrojada fuera ella en esta ocasión. "Te hubiera conocido de todas formas…" declaró Marceline con orgullo.

— ¿A si? — respondió él.

— Sip.

— ¿Incluso si hubiera nacido en otra dimensión?

— Aja.

— ¿Y si yo hubiera sido el temible vampiro y tú la humana?

— ¡¿Tú?! — rió lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a su almohada. Sí, incluso así.

— Ok… mmm…. ¿Y si la guerra de los ojos jamás hubiera pasado?

— Ahora hablas con lógica. Claro que incluso así te hubiera conocido.

Él tenía más preguntas sobre escenarios posibles en los que se encontraría, a pesar de sus imposibilidades, pero ella decidió callarlo dejándose caer en un sueño profundo. Dejándolo con sus interrogantes sin responder.

Finn decidió acompañar a sus amigos en la tierra de los sueños. No sin antes imaginarse esas opciones y como es que podrían suceder.


	2. Después de todo, es un mundo pequeño

**La temática de esta serie de historias cuenta sobre los distintos escenarios que Marceline describió. Cada una de las opciones formará un One-shot que consistirá en un solo capítulo.**

**Me alegro de las críticas (reviews) que he recibido por parte de todos ustedes. Gracias por disfrutar de mi trabajo. Ustedes me inspiran a mejorar día a día.**

**Si gustan también, pueden revisar la página de DeviantART de la cual formo parte con otro grupo de personas. Su nombre es M0cha-5tuff.**

**Ahí encontraran arte tradicional, arte digital, arte literario, arte fotográfico y más.**

**Dejando a un lado la propaganda, empecemos… **

* * *

La puerta que Bonnibel abrió nos dio una vista de un mundo nuevo. Cualquier cosa más allá de mi millar de años de edad fallaba en sorprenderme, en especial si vives en Ooo, pero esto de verdad era algo nuevo.

Cuando la princesa se encaminó al vórtice de colores similares a los de la Nocheosfera, entre detrás de ella igual de rápido. Del otro lado nos encontramos con una versión masculina suya.

El color rosa predominaba en su piel así cómo en sus ropas, además hablaba con un claro acento alemán. Si no fuera por su cabello de goma de mascar más corto, y su género, pensaría que se trataba de la misma persona.

Se alabaron entre si y sobre cómo se les ocurrió la idea del portal al mismo tiempo. No me importaba mucho entrar en una conversación de la cual no formaba parte, estaba más interesada en explorar el relativamente nuevo mundo al que acababa de llegar. Pensé en explorar el sitio y sus alrededores pero no sin antes decirle algo a la princesa.

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Yo también creé un Ball Blam Burglerber!" suspiré con hartazgo y así fue cómo floté lejos del lugar.

Aun era de noche así que no había problema con llevar mi blusa roja, pantalón y botas. El hacha parecía innecesaria pero aun así lo prudente sería llevarla conmigo. No que fuera a dejarla aquí.

Por fuera, el Dulce Reino no parecía tan diferente del de su propia dimensión. Si así fuera entonces el resto de la tierra era exactamente igual por lo que la casa de mi otro yo sigue en aquella cueva.

En el camino me encontré con qué aquí el equivalente de las princesas son príncipes y que estos tampoco eran tan diferentes de sus contrapartes. La verdad no se sentía cómo un lugar nuevo.

Las historias de Simone siempre me parecieron graciosas y tristes a la vez. Siempre la encontraba escribía sobre este lugar, creando una versión alterna a las princesas que siempre frecuentaba. Siendo honesta, también me volvería loca conviviendo con nada más que mujeres.

El máximo enfoque recaía en la versión masculina de Fionna. Cada una de sus historias de ficción terminaba con el humano rubio que ella describía, rompiendo la cuarta pared mediante una declaración de amor a su escritora.

Simone jamás aparecía en las historias y cuando lo hacía ella volvía a reescribirse fuera de ellas, claro, tras un ligero consejo. Al principio no le parecía la idea pero al ver que su intromisión ponía en juego la integridad de sus historias se vio obligada a hacerlo.

"Tal vez después buscaré a este Finn, para llevárselo cómo regalo" murmuré a pleno vuelo. Después de asustar a algunos edificios vivientes en mi camino me acerqué rápidamente a 'mi' casa. Parecía que quien viviera ahí no se encontraba por el momento.

Aunque de cierta forma se trataba de un objeto de mi propiedad, no quise hacer enfurecer a mi otro yo cómo lo hice con Fionna y Jake, irrumpiendo en su casa. El timbre retumbó en el interior varias veces hasta que me harté y gire la perilla para tratar de entrar. Cedió al primer intento, tomé esto cómo una invitación y procedí a entrar mientras mencionaba mis razones.

"¿¡Hola!? ¡¿Otro yo?!" me aseguré de que mi voz llegara a cada rincón de la casa. "¡Soy tú de otra dimensión, vengo de visita!" al parecer no había nadie, o tal vez el rey de los vampiros de esta tierra era sordo.

El primer piso de la casa no era diferente, además de tener un par de sacos de oro. El dinero no es necesario para alguien que es inmortal. La cocina seguía ahí, el sofá… era cómodo para variar, y también cubría las necesidades de una mascota.

Schwabl era un fantasma, así que sus requisitos eran aceptables para cualquiera que se olvidara de ellos. Después de secar una manzana que volví a dejar con el resto me dirigí al segundo piso.

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la caja de arena que encontré tan pronto llegué al piso. Bueno, supongo que si yo tengo un perro es lógico pensar que él tendría un gato. Aunque este tiene que estar vivo para tener una caja de arena.

La cama en donde mi otro yo dormía estaba cubierta de pieles de diferentes animales. Me recordaba a la cama de Fionna.

"Debe ser una coincidencia" me dije a mi misma mientras revisaba un poco más de los alrededores. Me encontré con la foto de una persona, esta tenía un color verde enfermizo en su piel, un cabello negro corto, y dos marcas de dientes sobre su cuello. En la foto hacía una seña roquera, su nombre estaba en una esquina de la foto, en forma de autógrafo. Era fácil distinguirla, decía Marshall Lee.

No pude evitar bufarme por la falta de imaginación para nombrar a mi alter ego. Bueno, ya se veía venir con el nombre reducido de Fionna dado al aventurero de esta tierra.

Al menos algo diferente tenía este sujeto. Era egocéntrico. Ni siquiera tengo una foto mía en algún sitio de mi casa y este, Marshall Lee, tenía una autografiada.

La puse en su sitio y volví a revisar el lugar. Me sorprendí al no encontrar instrumentos de música en ninguna de las cajas y en su lugar estas tenían armas de distintos tipos. "Tal vez solo somos parecidos físicamente…" murmuré de nuevo.

Creo que debí darme cuenta desde un principio del error que cometí al entrar, pero lo que me hizo darme cuenta fue el repertorio de camisas azules y pantalones cargo que encontré en el closet.

Al principio dudé del gusto de mi otro yo, los gorros de oso de la repisa no le quedarían bien. La puerta se abrió del primer piso se abrió de golpe y causó que me tropezara con uno de los numerosos botines en el suelo. La puerta del ropero se cerró por mis movimientos.

Maldije por debajo de mi aliento a mi mala suerte. Mientras me desenredaba de una de las cuerdas, que por algún motivo estaban ahí, pude ver entre los espacios de la puerta cómo dos figuras entraban al sitio. Estas discutían y las cubría una mezcla de tierra y sangre seca.

— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASABA POR TU MENTE NIÑO?! — exclamó la más pequeña de las figuras, esta tenía un pelaje bicolor y ronroneaba cuando hablaba.

Obviamente se trataba del gato que vivía ahí. Al parecer, el doble de Jake.

— ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE EL GIGANTE TE HAYA TRAGADO DOS VECES! — respondió con el mismo tono la voz de alguien más joven.

El cabello rubio que se asomaba en forma de mechones de la desgastada gorra de oso me llevó a la misma conclusión de hace unos momentos. Esta era la casa equivocada.

La cuerda seguía molestándome y yo trataba de desenredarme, pero no pude dividir mi atención de forma correcta entre lo que hacía y lo que escuchaba.

— ¡Cómo sea! iré a ver a mis pequeños. Tú toma un baño antes de ir a dormir — dijo la gata, creo que su nombre era Cake.

— ¿En serio? Yo creí que ya habían encontrado un lugar dónde vivir.

— Yo también, pero al parecer el mercado no ha ido bien y la mitad de ellos perdieron sus casas.

— ¿Cuál mercado?

— Un tianguis cualquiera. Vendieron sus casas pensando que ganarían mucho, pero en realidad todo salió muy mal.

— ¿Por qué les fue mal?

— Por qué vendieron sus casas, ¡¿No estás poniendo atención?!

El humano soltó un suspiro pesado y se despidió de la gata. Logré liberarme después de aprovechar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose para romper mis ataduras.

Pensé en simplemente salir del lugar y sorprenderlo, explicándole que entré en su casa y me metí con sus cosas simplemente por qué podía hacerlo. Digo, Fionna hizo lo mismo que yo en una ocasión, y no me molesté por ello.

Tenía planeado sorprenderlo cuando subiera las escaleras, también aprovecharía para introducirme como la reina de los vampiros de otra dimensión. Me preparé para abrir las puertas del closet de par en par cuando el humano tuviera ambos pies sobre el piso de madera.

Me congelé en el lugar en el momento en que se despojó de su camiseta azul, tirándola en un lugar al azar. Me sorprendí a mí misma viendo cómo el resto del ropaje caía al piso, develando a un cuerpo adolescente cubierto de cicatrices y otras heridas que no había visto en mucho tiempo, juntas formaban un _collage_ al cual me quedé viendo por demasiado tiempo.

Supongo que debe tener la misma edad que Fionna. Digo supongo por qué sería raro que alguien de mi edad se quedara estupefacta viendo el cuerpo de un niño detrás de una puerta, cómo una pervertida cualquiera.

No era algo incorrecto, pero sin embargo se sentía…mal.

Al cerrar la puerta de baño detrás de él fue cuando me atreví a flotar fuera del closet. El único sonido que escuché fue el agua corriendo en la regadera y al humano cantando. No era malo, pero con gusto le daría lecciones.

Salir de la casa o esperarlo a que terminara su ducha eran las primeras opciones decentes que se me ocurrieron. Pero yo no hago así las cosas.

Más tarde me disculparía por lo que estaba por hacer. Tomé la manta que estaba cubierta por pieles y me aventuré de forma silenciosa al cuarto de baño.

La sombra que el humano causaba delató su posición, aunque él me viera venir no podía hacer nada al respecto. Incluso su voz hacía más silencioso mi vuelo, sí es que eso era posible.

Al pararme a unos centímetros de la cortina de baño no pude evitar un sentimiento de _deja vú_. Él dejaba el agua correr mientras cantaba algo sobre que era "Un bebé que puede bailar cómo un hombre…". Ante esto una risita inconscientemente escapó de mi boca.

Ésta alertó al humano de mi presencia pero antes de que preguntara quién estaba ahí lancé la manta sobre él, haciendo también un nudo para evitar que escapara. Me maldijo varias veces mientras trataba de escapar.

— ¡MARSHALL ESTOY DESNUDO, POR GLOB DÉJAME IR!

Reí con malicia por su petición.

— Bobo, yo no soy Marshall…

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Soy Marceline, la reina vampiro — supongo que no pierdo nada con introducirme a mi víctima de secuestro.

— ¿Marceline?

— ¿Qué sucede? — es raro que hable con un sacó repleto de humano.

— ¡TE VOY A DAR TUS PATADITAS SÍ NO ME DEJAS IR!

No podía hacer mucho desde donde estaba pero aun así quise evitar los golpes y patadas que amenazaban con escapar del saco improvisado. Tengo planeado llevarle este regalo envuelto de carne a Simone.

— Vamos a que conozcas a una amiga mía.

— ¡TE PATEARÉ A TÍ Y A TU AMIGA!

La risa no faltó en el camino. Creo que él no quería caer desde una altura de trescientos metros a un campo verde.

— Marcie… t-t-t-t-tengo frio.

— Tranquilo, llegaremos pronto — conteste sin ponerle mucha atención, estaba concentrada en llegar antes de que saliera el sol.

— E-e-e-es en se-serio, creo que voy a-

En todo el camino no faltó un momento en el que no tratara de escapar, por eso fue que me preocupé ahora. El saco dejo de moverse y se sentía más pesado de lo que debería.

Tal vez no debí llevarlo aún empapado o sin ropa alguna, quizás la tela de la sabana era muy delgada. Sea cual sea la razón temí por su vida. Desenredé el nudo y miré hacia dentro.

Fui recibida con una mano en forma de puño que chocó con mi mejilla. Eso fue lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento. Me sorprendió lo fuerte que era, para ser un humano.

Supongo que caímos en picada en algún sitio, ya que cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en el aire. Tampoco había rastros de Finn en ninguna parte. Lo único que había era una fogata apagada y mi hacha empotrada en un tronco a medio cortar.

Estaba dentro de una cueva y tenía la manta que tomé de su cama encima de mí. Sería una escena muy romántica si no fuera por el hecho de que el lugar tenía una sombra muy limitada y que con la posición de ella podía deducir que más tarde tendría que moverme de ahí.

Encima del pedazo de tela que estaba cubriéndome había una hoja de maple que tenía un mensaje en ella.

_Espero que no estés muerta. Si no lo estás, por favor no vuelvas a acercarte a mi casa.  
P.D.: Tus pantalones son muy apretados._

No me sorprendió el hecho de que pudiera escribir en una hoja sin nada a la mano, sino lo último que ésta decía. Quise asegurarme de que no estaba bromeando levantando la sabana que cubría todo desde mi cintura hasta los pies.

Me encontré con que sólo tenía mis pantaletas puestas y qué no había nada, excepto la manta, cubriéndolas. Mis botas estaban bañándose en el sol en la entrada de la puerta.

Admito que sentí ira por su osadía pero pronto una sonrisa adorno mi rostro, reí cómo si hubiera escuchado el chiste más graciosos de la vida, y me desplomé en el piso.

Sería interesante quedarme un tiempo más… sólo para ver un nuevo mundo. Tomé la hoja y arriesgándome a una quemadura por el sol, la solté en el viento y vi cómo se alejaba.

Ignoraría esa dulce advertencia y tan pronto cómo anochezca saldré de esta cueva para ir a molestar a Finn y a su hermana.

"Creo que es el comienzo de una bella amistad…" murmuré.


	3. Desalojadas

**No está perfectamente pulida pero es un intento decente por humanizar a un vampiro. O al menos eso pienso yo.**

**Disfruten.**

**Probablemente sea la unica historia que extenderé a dos capítulos.**

* * *

Era una noche aburrida para el rey de los vampiros. Ocupar la tarde asustando a los ciudadanos del Dulce Reino no parecía darle satisfacción al monarca de mil años de edad.

Ahora mismo Finn decidió visitar la casa que construyó en un árbol sobre las Verdes Planicies, solo para matar tiempo durante la noche.

Pensó que ahora alguien debería estar ocupándola y que sería muy divertido juguetear con quien estuviera en ella. Las luces encendidas en el segundo y primer piso no decepcionaron al vampiro.

Podía acercarse haciendo el ruido que quisiera pues la lluvia hacía un trabajo excelente con el camuflaje sin intención.

Revisó desde la ventana de la cocina por alguna señal de vida, al no hallar a nadie procedió a la ventana superior. Su sonrisa maliciosa no tardó en aparecer una vez que divisó a dos figuras moviéndose bajo la luz de una vela.

Se trataba de una caniche que caminaba sobre sus patas traseras y una chica que se ocultaba bajo sus sabanas. Ella temblaba cómo gelatina, al parecer por algo que su compañera de habitación le había contado.

El gimoteo que el rubio vampiro dejó escapar se ocultó entre la lluvia y le permitió seguir encubierto, además de darle tiempo para continuar escuchando la historia que la poodle contaba.

—Y mientras se abría paso entre la carnicería que había provocado, el vampiro APLASTABA los cráneos… por pura diversión—. Por la forma en que la caniche agrandó su puño para propósitos cómicos se pudo deducir que ella tenía poderes mágicos.

— ¡No inventes!—. Ella al parecer se asustaba con facilidad.

— ¡Cómo no, Si lo hizo!—. La perra llevó consigo la dona que aplastó con su afelpado puño, hizo muecas con ella usando la jalea cómo alegoría para el sustento de un ser sobrenatural. Y además el vampiro se inclinó sobre sus víctimas y respiró el aroma de su sangre.

— ¡Ay no! —. Dijo la chica que llevaba un sombrero de una especie de dinosaurio muy caricaturesco, éste le cubría su cabellera color negro que dejaba a la vista algunos mechones, miraba en disgusto mientras la poodle comía la dona aplastada. Schwabl, ¿Todo esto eso es cierto o sólo tratas de asustarme? ¡Dime la verdad!

— Si señorita, los escuche de una fuente muy confiable.

— ¿Confiable? —. Cuestionó la chica mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que le pasara lo mismo que a las víctimas de las que escuchó hablar.

— Si… y además dicen… que embrujó este árbol —. A Finn no se le pudo ocurrir un mejor momento para estar ahí, la caniche formó el ambiente para una atemorizante llegada.

— ¿Este árbol?

— Duuuuulceees sueeeeñossss.

— ¡Schwabl!

La perra continuó haciendo sonidos tenebrosos mientras bajaba la escalera del segundo piso, llevándose también la única fuente de luz que tenía la habitación.

— ¡Mentirosa!

El temible vampiro esperó pacientemente desde la ventana. Planeaba en cómo asustar a la joven y a su mascota. Podía simplemente entrar y asustarlas con una de las múltiples formas que podía adoptar; aunque eso no tendría mucha diversión. Podía tomarse su tiempo y analizar sus patrones pero eso le llevaría semanas.

Cuando pensó en tomar el último camino se dio cuenta de que una rama del árbol golpeteaba la ventana de la habitación. Finn sabía que esto llamaría la atención de la chica así que se acercó a ella.

Debido a la poca luz no se podría dar cuenta de que alguien más estaba golpeando el vidrio con sus delgadas garras. Vio cómo la chica trataba de adivinar la forma que estaba al otro lado y cuando el relámpago mostró por unos instantes su figura se deleitó con los gritos de terror que ella emitió.

El vampiro no quiso mostrarse tan pronto, así que esperó a que asustadiza creatura bajara las escaleras para buscar el confort de su mascota. Aprovecho esto para entrar por la ventana, llevando también sus cosas.

El inmortal pensó su plan detenidamente una vez más. Ahora que estaba dentro de la casa tenía cabida libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero debía tener la oportunidad correcta para ello.

La ráfaga de viento que abrió de manera brusca otro par de ventanas le dio una idea, con rapidez y mientras la chica cerraba las ventanas él se abrió paso hasta una de las esquinas del lugar.

Schwabl dio un grito agudo debido a las luces apagándose y al temible escenario de afuera.

— No hay nada —. Revisó la chica con el pijama de cuerpo completo. Miedosa.

— No tenía miedo. Sólo cantaba mi canción favorita de Michael —. La explicación fue poco convincente, pero se volvió graciosa con los chillidos que hizo.

El vampiro vio su oportunidad y dejó caer su mochila al suelo. Esta fue iluminada por la linterna que la chica llevó. Inmediatamente siguió el camino hasta ver de dónde vino tan extraño objeto.

La luz pronto se topó con el cuerpo del vampiro, quien siseó al par enfrente de él. Ellas retrocedieron y se sentaron por accidente en un sofá que estaba detrás.

El vampiro flotó hacia ellas, tomando un asiento que le aseguraba que no podían escapar. De manera casual, rodeó sus cuellos con sus pálidas manos y comenzó la conversación.

— Hola chicas, soy Finn, el rey vampiro —. Se introdujo a sí mismo.

Las dos personas a su alrededor tenían un problema para hacer lo mismo.

— ¡¿Vas a aplastar nuestros cráneos y a chupar nuestra sangre?!

— ¡No chupes nuestra sangre!

El vampiro rió sonoramente y les respondió con una dudosa sinceridad.

— Calmadas tontillas, no voy a hacer eso —. Tras calmar sus nervios procedió a iluminar el lugar, encendiendo las velas con sus poderes sobrenaturales.

Ignorando el despliegue de magia oculta que acababa de presenciar la chica procedió a hacer preguntas.

— ¿Qué, tú no chupas sangre? —

— A veces lo hago —. Respondió mientras al mismo tiempo apareció una fresa en sus manos, no sin antes pasear su dedo índice por la barbilla de la chica de cabellos oscuros. Pero no es la sangre lo que busco, es el color rojo.

La fruta dejó que un colmillo entrara por su suave piel y absorbiera su rojo color hasta dejarla de un color grisáceo poco saludable. Después de saborear su botana, el vampiro rápidamente puso la fruta seca en la boca de la chica. La cual, de manera gustosa, procedió a comer.

— Y bien díganme, ¿Quienes son ustedes? —. Preguntó el vampiro.

—Pues mi nombre es Schwabl, la poodle mágica, y mi socia de allá es Marcie la humana.

— ¿Una humana? — el vampiro fue cuidadoso para no mostrar su sorpresa. Eso no se ve todos los días.

Marceline trataba de darle un lugar al nuevo sabor seco que despedía la fruta que le dieron. Ella ignoraba que un inmortal estaba mirándola fijamente, él de verdad no podía creer que aún existiera un humano con vida.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su mochila. No sin antes bostezar cómo si de verdad necesitara descansar.

— ¡Vaya! Estoy exhausto. He viajado por toda la tierra de Ooo y he visto tantas cosas que seguro te hará poner los pelos de punta.

— ¿Cóbo québ? —. Preguntó la humana sin aun terminar la fruta.

— Fui a una escuela de peces bestia, y estuve en el Reino de Fuego.

Aunque fueran pocos lugares era evidente que sorprendió a la humana con sus aventuras en lugares que ella no había visto antes. La perra era otra historia.

El rey de los vampiros volvió a su asiento para encontrarse con un par de hermanas más calmadas. Ahí recordó algo que llevaba en su bolsillo.

— Oh, miren esto.

— ¿Nueces?

— No, no son nueces ordinarias —. Finn cerró su puño con fuerza y al abrirlo se vio cómo distintos seres escaparon de las cascaras de las nueces.

Uno de ellos arrojó un chorro de tinta a la mejilla de la humana, dibujando una estrella. Los pequeños seres recorrieron los brazos del vampiro de izquierda a derecha, y se evaporaron en una nubecilla de polvo.

Marcie se limpio la estrella de tinta mientras complementaba al vampiro.

— Eres maravilloso.

— Si—. Dijo su hermana con temor. Gracias por no chuparnos la sangre.

— Ustedes también me agradan pero como comprenderán…—. Él dio otro bostezo. Estoy muy cansado así que lo mejor será que se vayan de aquí.

El rostro de la humana cambio al de alguien que estaba indignado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —. Alcanzó a decir.

Usando más magia, el vampiro movió ligeramente uno de los cuadro de la sala y detrás de él se mostraba cómo el árbol tenia tallado una 'F'.

— F, de Finn —. Explicó.

— Al menos no es F de reprobado —. Comentó Schwabl.

— Lo grabé en ese árbol hace años, antes de que ustedes nacieran —. Dicho esto tomó a ambas inquilinas y se las llevó consigo afuera de la casa.

La tormenta rugía con fuerza y no mostraba señas de parar por un buen rato. Los tres se empaparon de inmediato pero el púnico al que no parecía importarle era al vampiro.

— Pero en serio chicas, gracias por mantener el lugar caliente para mí. Muchas gracias —. Las hermanas no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder, así que les llevo un tiempo y muchos litros de agua para darse cuenta de que las habían echado de su hogar.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta, el vampiro ya les había deseado buenas noches desde la ventana de su habitación.

El vampiro continúo riendo, ignorante del complot en contra de su vida por parte de la humana. De cualquier manera la caniche le convencía de lo contrario, por temor a sus vidas.

Seguramente no planeó echarlas de una casa que era suya pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Aunque no quería dejarlas sin nada en la intemperie. Agarró algunas faldas, zapatos y blusas para la humana, y un ukelele con el cual pasar el rato.

Sin querer mostrar arrepentimiento, el vampiro les arrojó dichos objetos, mientras reía de la misma manera que había hecho. A pesar de que él no quería ser tan malo con ellas, la dona reseca que cayó en la cara de la humana, humeante por la irá de haber sido desalojadas, fue algo casi obligatorio.

Una vez que les dio los objetos, el inmortal cerró las ventanas y se dirigió a la cama. No sin antes mostrarles una cara horrenda y sisear lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído.

A decir verdad el vampiro esperó a que el par rogara por obtener su casa de vuelta, pues no tenía intenciones de quedarse a vivir ahí. Pero ellas nunca tocaron de vuelta. Todo estaba muy silencioso y le empezó a incomodar estar así.

Cuando se hartó de aquella cama cubierta de pieles abrió la ventana de nuevo. Encontrándose con un cielo despejado y un agradable olor a tierra húmeda.

— Muy bien, sí tanto quieren la casa-

Lo primero que quiso oír eran las advertencias de la humana y las peticiones pasivo-agresivas de la perra. En su lugar estaban marcas de pies que guiaban a una poodle transformada en sombrilla que cubría a una determinada mujercita.

El humano al ver esto hizo dos cosas. Una, fue retroceder en el momento que la luz del sol comenzó a calentar su rostro, y dos, reír como loco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

— ¡Por Glob! ¡Soy el rey vampiro! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Las risas se apagaron cuando un rayo de luz atravesó una de las tablas salidas en el techo, este aterrizó en la frente del vampiro obligándolo a moverse. Después de ese rayo, lo siguió otro, y otro, y otro, y así hasta que el vampiro tuvo que refugiarse en una incómoda esquina. Ahí admitió su error.

— Creo que no pensé bien esto…


	4. Normalidad

**Al final decidí no extender la historia anterior a esta, no por qué no quiera sino porque creo está bien, tal como es.**

**Mañana regresaré de vuelta a la universidad y como saben, es posible que tarde... aun más en actualizar alguna historia. Pero descuiden, por más tiempo que me tome hacerlo terminaré con todas ellas.**

**Por ejemplo, esta última llamó mi atención y voy a expandirla en un capítulo extra. **

**Gracias por un verano excelente a todos mis lectores, de verdad me ayudaron a tener confianza en mis habilidades, incluso si se trataba de ficción de fans, para fans.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Tonto Jake y su tonta suerte…

¿Por qué soy yo el que debe hacer esto y no él? Puede que yo tenga mala suerte con las monedas, pero es su trabajo como presidente de la clase el hacer este tipo de cosas.

Aunque no puedo culpar del todo a Jake, la Profesora Bonnibel también tiene la culpa. Ella y su política de "Apoyar a tus compañeros de clase en todo momento" me ha puesto las manos atadas en esta ocasión.

Se me pidió llevarle los apuntes de hoy a la famosa Marceline Abadeer. Digo famosa debido a su reputación como la estrella musical de la localidad.

No es que me desagrade. De hecho, no sé qué pensar de ella ya que nunca la he tratado como una amiga, o por lo menos como una conocida.

Uno de los rasgos más distintos de su persona, además de su extraordinaria belleza, es el hecho de que es muy distante, y es en extremo raro que llegue a comunicarse con alguien fuera de su zona de confort.

En clases rara vez participa; pero mantiene notas altas, y en el receso suele pasar el tiempo en el salón de música practicando o comiendo algo con el Profesor de Historia, Simon Petrikov. No es que me agraden los chismes pero no puedo evitar escucharlos de parte de mi hermana Fionna.

Quien diariamente me atosiga con rumores y demás sinsentido cuando termina la escuela.

Hasta el día de hoy sigo pensando que mis padres le agregaron unas letras a mí nombre y se lo pusieron a ella sólo para fastidiarme.

Mientras pensaba en la más reciente información sobre la vida escolar que escuché de mi hermana, me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a la residencia Abadeer. Lo cual hizo que recordara una anécdota que Fionna escuchó del vigésimo séptimo amigo que le dijo a otro amigo de ella.

_La casa Abadeer se sitúa en la parte más lujosa de la ciudad. Es una casa que es considerada una mansión por su gran tamaño pero a la que aún se le refiere por un término más modesto. Tiene un estilo gótico que desentona con lo rustico del resto del pueblo. Sin embargo, es una de las estructuras más hermosas que hayas presenciado en tu vida… y si no tienes cuidado podrías no vivir para ver el resto que hay en la lista._

_La residencia no sólo tiene fama por su belleza, también están los bizarros acontecimientos que ocurren a sus alrededores. Avistamientos de espectros de ultratumba, monstruos deformes que vagan por la propiedad, y creaturas con formas indescriptibles, son solo pequeñas muestras de lo que espera en aquella mansión rodeada por una atmósfera que induce pesadez en quien ose acercarse._

_Las desapariciones que ocurren en los alrededores son suficientes para alejar ojos curiosos del lugar pero aun así es imposible saber el número exacto de personas que hacen caso omiso de estas advertencias._

_Nadie sabe lo que ocurre en esa casa… y tampoco nadie quiere averiguarlo._

No creo en ese tipo de cosas pero al ver la casa puedo entender cómo es que empezó la leyenda urbana. Si el día no estuviera nublado, ni tampoco hubiera cuervos sobre ése árbol entonces no me estaría recordando ese relato.

Como era de esperarse, la puerta rechinó fuertemente en el primer intento de abrirla. El ave de ultratumba que graznó en mi dirección no me impidió llegar a la puerta en el primer intento.

Mis rodillas temblaron un poco y mi corazón a duras penas quería cooperar pero de alguna forma pude tocar sutilmente la puerta. No quise pensar en que mi toquido fue muy débil y que debía hacerlo de una forma más decente pues ya quería irme de aquel tétrico lugar.

Volví a tocar la puerta con más fuerza, lo cual se puede resumir en que inadvertidamente la golpee ocasionando que se abriera con otro seco rechinar. Divisé el interior de la casa solo para ser recibido con escasas fuentes de luz que daban un aspecto aún más lúgubre a la atmosfera.

"¡Hola!" traté de llamar la atención de quien estuviera ahí. No me sorprendió no haber escuchado una respuesta. Sin embargo, repetí mi acción dos veces más hasta que decidí entrar.

Mis pasos no eran apresurados y aun así formaban un eco innecesario en todo el lugar. La casa era en verdad espaciosa y la acción de dejar en la mesa de sala los libros y demás apuntes se convirtió en un tour no autorizado por la mansión.

El primer piso me sorprendió con recuadros con apariencia costosa de autores de los que seguramente nunca había escuchado. Aunque no ayudaba mucho que todos tuvieran una solitaria 'M' como firma.

Cada pasillo estaba repleto de cuadros de ese estilo y el primer camino que tomé me llevo a la cocina mejor equipada que pude imaginar. Seguramente ahí podrían cocinarse manjares exóticos y delicias que nunca podría pagar en mi vida. Seguramente Jake adoraría este sitio.

El siguiente camino de cuadros me llevó a una sala de música. Que a diferencia de la cocina, parecía ser usada con mucha frecuencia. Los instrumentos estaban fuera de su sitio y había partituras regadas por todo el piso.

Mientras caminaba con cuidado para no hacer enojar a quien estuviera leyendo el material musical del suelo pude ver de lejos el comedor principal.

Noté que las velas resaltaban el sitio con un ominoso sentimiento de vacío. Todas las sillas dejaban claro que las visitas no eran frecuentas y que quien estuviera en la cabeza de la mesa había comido recientemente, o bebido al parecer.

Lo único que había era un cáliz de un metal precioso cuyo contenido ahora estaba en el estómago de alguien más y, fuera lo que fuera, algo me decía que era mejor no indagar sobre el contenido de la copa.

Nada me llamó la atención en el resto de los cuartos así que di por terminada la visita al tercer piso. Los libros y apuntes comenzaron a pesar, por ello los puse en la primera mesa que encontré.

Ahora la tarea estaba técnicamente completa. Podría irme y decir que hice lo que tenía que hacer. No tenía motivo para aventurarme al segundo piso y aun así ya estaba por terminar de escalar a la alfombrada escalera.

Sin contar los baños, la mayoría de los cuartos estaban cerrados y si forzaba las cerraduras entonces de verdad sería un allamiento de morada.

Sigo diciéndome que el haber entrado como lo hice no cuenta como crimen.

Uno de los cuartos que no estaban fuera de mi alcance me invitaba con la luz frívola que seguramente venía de una o dos velas. En ese momento no pensé que algo, o alguien, estuviera jugando conmigo.

Mi sola presencia me ponía en peligro, nunca pensaría que el peligro sería de muerte.

Titubeando, empujé suavemente la puerta esperando por un chirrido que jamás llegó. Como lo supuse, fui recibido por el tenue fulgor de velas estratégicamente colocadas en una habitación. Adornada con un estilo no muy alejado de la fachada frontal de la mansión.

El cuarto era espacioso y lleno de muchos lujos en forma de inmuebles pero esto no fue lo que llamó mi atención. Un peculiar bajo formado con el cuerpo de un hacha descansaba al lado de un amplificador.

Y aunque el avistamiento era lo suficiente como para dejar a alguien divagando por minutos, esto fue ignorado una vez que vi las luces del amplificador indicándome que acababa de ser usado.

La sangre se me heló en el momento que escuché el pomo de una segunda puerta que ignoré al entrar. El movimiento del agua corriendo fue opacado por un siseo antinatural proveniente de esa segunda puerta.

No quise girar para enfrentarme a aquello que envió una advertencia en mi dirección, pero debía hacerlo. Por algún sentimiento de pena o por simple curiosidad, me di la vuelta y encaré a la bestia.

Me encontré con un par de orbes de color carmesí que se enfocaban en mi persona y más allá, ocultos por hilo tras hilo de un largo cabello azabache y una fila de dientes puntiagudos que me amenazaron con un destino obvio si es que llegaba a acercarme.

Estaría paralizado del miedo, sino fuera porque el cuerpo de la chica que poseía todos esos tenebrosos atributos estaba empapado y cubierto por una solitaria toalla que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

Los sentimientos de terror y vergüenza luchaban por el dominio de mi cuerpo, y mientras lo hacía decidí explicar mi visita con mi particular don para las palabras.

"Tú-Tú-Tú-Tú debes s-ser Marceline, ¿cierto?" lo que recibí fue un gruñido gutural y una vista que gradualmente empeoraba con un rostro que se deformaba en formas que no podía ni imaginar.

Sin embargo continué hablando.

"…Yo-Yo soy Finn, un compañero de clase, Jake me envió para… para… para traerte la tarea y evitar que te atrases". De nuevo no recibí respuesta alguna y aunque estaba presenciando un espectáculo sobrenatural, del cual nadie quisiera formar parte, seguí hablando e ignorando el deseo de mis piernas de saltar por la ventana.

"Dejé los escritos en una mesa… espero que no te moleste que viera tu casa, es que es demasiado espaciosa y-y-y-y-y hermosa… tal vez pueda recompensártelo en un futuro, mientras tanto creo que una disculpa sea suficiente".

Cuando acabé de decir lo que tenía que decir, la vista casi placentera que tenía enfrente fue cambiada de manera brusca por una mezcla de un murciélago, un pulpo y una de mis pesadillas, y todas ellas rugieron hacia mi persona. Me cubrió una ligera capa de saliva color arcoíris que me impidió aún más el movimiento debido al miedo.

Casi de inmediato retiré el exceso de baba de mis ojos justo a tiempo para ver al mismo monstruo corriendo torpemente en mi dirección. Sin siquiera pensarlo, seguí el plan de hace unos momento y atravesé la ventana del segundo piso.

La adrenalina impidió que sintiera el golpe, y la preocupación ayudaron a prepararme para el impacto que estaba por recibir por parte del suelo.

Cerré los ojos y me desplomé con la espalda encarando al césped.

No me importaba sufrir la muerte a los dieciséis años, lo que me importaba era que no tendría que volver a tratar con un ser de tan horrenda apariencia y posibles malos sentimientos.

Y como están leyendo esto, ya saben que de haber ocurrido ese escenario yo estaría disfrutando de los placeres de la vida espiritual y no las excentricidades del personaje conocido como Marceline Abadeer.

Sólo quise remarcar cómo fue que la conocí. Es muy distinto cuando llegas a conocer de primera mano a alguien como ella.


End file.
